The Boy Who Made The Nightmares Go Away
by je-suis-a-toi
Summary: He began pulling out the food and she couldn't stop her laughter when he pulled out a burned loaf of bread. "For old time's sake?"   *set after Mockingjay*


Katniss smiled as she snuck up behind Peeta and wrapped her arms around his middle, making him jump. Sometimes she still felt like there were cameras watching them but right now, she just felt at peace. She leaned her chin into the crook of his shoulder.

"Let's go today." He set down his work, ignoring the pastries and turned around in her arms, touching his forehead to hers and placing his hands on her hips.

"You sure?" They hadn't gone since they'd gotten back to District 12. She smiled up at him and nodded, before slipping out of his arms and darting upstairs to pack a bag and throw on a coat-not her dads old coat, that would feel wrong with what she had planned today. When she came back downstairs the pastries were iced and he'd thrown together a quick lunch. His face lit up when he saw her, and her heart stopped briefly. Once they had returned Katniss felt herself open up more, with Prim gone, along with Gale and her mother no longer in the picture she didn't feel confused anymore. Of course, it had always been the boy with the bread, why didn't she see that before? Of course, she loved Peeta who was the only person who could make her nightmares go away. He adored her and she didn't know what she did to deserve it but she hoped she never did another thing to hurt him because she didn't think she could take not having him around.

"M'lady," She laughed and wrapped her arm in his before they left their house and snuck under the gate once more. She still went hunting, it would just feel wrong not to but today she didn't feel the usual tug in her stomach as she ignored her hidden bow and kept walking toward their spot.

* * *

><p>They laid down a blanket in what had once been her and her father's spot, but now it only felt right that it belonged to her and Peeta. He began pulling out the food and she couldn't stop her laughter when he pulled out a burned loaf of bread.<p>

"For old time's sake?" She nodded and ripped a piece off, popping it into her mouth as he did the same, smiling at her the entire time.

"I love you." He looked over at her again and grinned before pulling her face to his.

"You've no idea how much I love it when you say that."

"I love you." She whispered against his mouth and he kissed her again, making her laugh quietly. "I love you." They both laughed this time as he closed his mouth over hers.

"I love you too." He whispered back and she kissed him, smiling the entire time. She pulled away before they got much further and started pulling off her clothes. "Someone's eager." She laughed and threw her shirt at his face.

"I want to go swimming," She explained and he nodded before getting up and pulling his own clothes off. Katniss jumped in first while Peeta slowly climbed in. "You are such a baby," She laughed each time he gasped at the coolness of the water.

"I am not!" She gave him a look and splashed him making him cry out and her laugh even harder. He rolled his eyes and took a deep breath before fully submerging himself and swimming over to her. She squirmed as he wrapped his arms around her legs and lifted her out of the water. "Now who's a baby?"

"Oh alright fine, just let me down!" She slapped his arm and he laughed, lowering her back down but keeping her close, wrapping his arms around her middle. She wrapped her own around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. He smiled and gripped her legs, pulling them up so she could wrap them around his middle and kissed her back eagerly.

"Do you wanna go back?" He asked her in between kisses.

"Already?" She pulled away slightly confused as he immediately attached his lips to her neck. "Oh, right. Okay." She breathed out before moving his mouth back up to hers. He growled against her mouth as she went to move away and she shivered before swimming over to the edge and slipping her clothes back on. They didn't speak on the way back but his hand was always touching her and it was all they could do not to drop everything and start kissing again.

As soon as they were inside, he dropped everything and slammed the door shut with his good leg before pushing her up against the wall, making her drop everything she was holding and gasp against his mouth. He hiked her legs back up around his waist before moving away from the wall and up to their bedroom, kicking off his shoes along the way.

* * *

><p>Katniss woke to find herself engulfed in Peeta and smiled against his chest.<p>

"The boy who makes the nightmares go away." She whispered into his sleeping form and traced patterns on his skin. He shifted slightly and she felt his breathing change as he wrapped his arms even tighter around her.

"I thought I was the boy with the bread." She laughed, and picked her head up.

"You're both. You're perfect." He pulled a face at her.

"No, you're perfect." She laughed again and kissed him.

"Shut up." He laughed along with her before rolling onto his back, pulling her on top of him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- **So basically, I just wrote this really quick cause I was going through Peeta withdrawl. I might write more Hunger Games later, I might not. Who knows?


End file.
